wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranmaru Morii
Ranmaru Morii is one of the main male protagonist of the series. He is considered as "lover boy/play boy" out of the four boys since he always flirts with women. He is also the fiancé of Tamao Kikunoi. Appearance Ranmaru is considered attractive by most females. He has red hair and grey eyes. He usually wears a t-shirt with a stripy grey cardigan at home. At school, Ranmaru is seen wearing the normal school uniform. Personality With a rogue's charm and the sex appeal and drive of 10 men, Ranmaru chases (and also usually gets) any woman he desires. It should be noted that he can often be clueless to everyday life, and occasionally is viewed as callous by viewers. Ranmaru, like his fellow housemates, only allows most people at arm's distance, with only a select few allowed into his innermost thoughts. Ranmaru seems to consider himself an expert as to what will induce Sunako Nakahara to become a lady, claiming that a girl needs to be appreciated in order to "shine". He is usually the one who develops what he believes are appropriate ultimate dating scenarios, which usually involve forcing Kyohei Takano to take Sunako to an expensive restaurant and then to a romantic movie (which usually ended up resulting in neither occurring as Kyohei finds it too uncomfortable to put himself through with Ranmaru's plans). Background Like Takenaga Oda, Ranmaru comes from a wealthy family, though his wealth is derived from his family's chain of hotels. Ranmaru's parents moved the somewhat unwilling lad into the Landlady's house since they believed that he needed a dose of reality; his family viewed his womanizing nature and lack of reality troublesome and fears one those flaws will one day have serious consequences where Ranmaru might get himself into major trouble or heart broken as the women he dates are older and sometimes married women and doesn't think before doing things. Ranmaru's initial treatment of his roommates was rather rude, but as bonds formed between the boys he eventually learns better ways of treating people. Ranmaru's morals have been occasionally debated in the series, since he thinks nothing of sleeping with a married woman. In one story his paternity to a young boy was questioned, with his initial reaction being seen as sleazy. Ranmaru's ability to adapt (and Sunako's cold treatment of him) led him to treat the child properly, only to discover that he was not the father. Oddly enough, Ranmaru is also highly skilled with swordsmanship. Several chapters in the manga indicate that he has never been beaten by neither Takenaga and Kyohei, rising victorious in every occurrence. Ranmaru is engaged to a girl named Tamao Kikunoi by his parents as they want to curb his troublesome, and sometimes dangerous, womanizing behavior as it got him into serious situations, like when he was seeing Saiyuri the hotel manager's wife who tried to frame him for her husband's murder, and when he was accused of fathering a woman's child only to find out he wasn't the father. They adore Tamao because she is a true lady who is beautiful, smart and believe she is their son's only hope of stirring him on the right path. Plot Ranmaru is a notorious playboy who is the only child of a wealthy family of hotel chain owners. He is extroverted, confident, and a self-professed expert of love and women, having dated many older married women. However, he has a good heart and cares for his friends and is the most active in the goal towards making Sunako into an ideal lady. He is later engaged to a reserved and sheltered girl, whose unusual attitude towards him creates mixed feelings and makes him unsure of his playboy tactics. Gallery Main article: Ranmaru Morii/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters